


Getting ready

by imera



Series: Halloween Drabble Day 2012 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy doesn't like costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting ready

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drabble Day challenge at hd-writers over at livejournal  
> Prompt #7 - Costume

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Oliver asked Percy when he entered the room and saw his boyfriend sitting with a book on the sofa.

"I don't understand what you're talking about, I am dressed," Percy replied.

Oliver sighted. "I'm talking about the Halloween party that we're about to attend. Unless you want to go as a boring ministry worker then I suggest you change. We're leaving in fifteen minutes so I suggest you hurry."

"Do you think my job is boring only because I'm not riding a broom all day?" Oliver didn't realize his mistake before it was too late.

"I didn't mean it like that Percy; I only meant you should change because we're leaving soon."

Percy closed the book and lay it down on the table next to him. Angry, he stood up. "I don't want to go to the party anymore," he said in a determined tone.

Oliver knew there was no point trying to fight, once Percy made up his mind he refused to listen. "Fine," Oliver said and dropped down on the sofa. "Then I'll stay here with you."

"You don't have to do that only because I'm not going, I want you to have fun."

Oliver smiled when he heard the guilt in Percy's voice. "I can have as much fun at home as at the party, especially if you want to spend the night with me." Percy leaned towards Percy and pulled him next to him. "Are you willing to spend the night with me?" he asked Percy. Percy didn't answer, instead he leaned over and kissed Oliver.


End file.
